HISTORIA RE SUBIDA DEL CROSSOVER QUE YA HICE TIEMPO ATRAS
by OBSIDEANFURY V2
Summary: Kim termino en el universo marvel, tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva vida en ese universo, enfrentar villanos distintos y superar lo que vendrá en el futuro


**_Hola lectores, yá tiempo atras dije que regrearia con esta historia espero les guste con cambios en ella, sin mas que decir que de inicio._**

**_Capítulo 1: una vida en otro universo._**

**_Año 2025._**

**_Kim posible narra su historia._**

**_Se preguntaran como es que termine en otro universo al que se supone no se podia entrar, como termine en la baralla contra Ultron, ser llamada el segundo super soldado, estar en la guerra civil, las dos batallas que se libro contra el titan Thanos?_**

**_Y tiempo después obtener el _escudo de mi maestro, y luego ser llamada "American Dream".**

**Y ser lider de los heroes del mañana... ****_pues todo comenzo ya mucho tiempo atras._**

**_Me encontraba en una misión, con mi mejor amigo Ron._**

**_Tenia 16 años cuando lo impensable paso, me informaron de un nuevo villano, que estaba creando un artefacto llamado "Catalizador Oscuro" el cual se decia podria acabar con toda la vida en la tierra._**

**_Afortunadamente llegamos para detenerlo, pero el no acepto su derrota, no queria que su artefacto sea de nadie, así que activo la autodestrucción de este_****_._**

**_Ron y yo tratamos de escapar de aquel lugar, ya estabamos por salir, hasta que algo extraño paso._**

**_El artefacto en cuestion, creo un bortice de energia que arrastraba todo asia su interior tube la oprtunidad de salvar a Ron pero yo fui arrastrada hacia el... al despertar vi que estaba en un lugar distinto, pregunte en donde me encontraba y lo que me dijeron me dejo sorprendida._**

**_Resulta que estava en Kathmandu, no podia creer en donde me encontraba._**

**Kim Possible**\- no puede ser, como hacabe en Kathmandu, esto no es posible.

**_Trate de comunicarme con Ron o con Wade pero mi comunicador no recibia ninguna señal, no entendia por que no funcionaba, con el poco dinero que tenia compre alimento, camine por las calles y de repente escuche decir a unas personas, hablar de un hechisero supremo llamado Ancestral, quien podia responder preguntas que la ciencia no podia responder, escuche que su hogar era llamado_** **_Kamartash._**

**_Por horas trate de encontrarlo pero mis erfuerzos eran inutiles... el poco dinero que tenia se termino, estaba anocheciendo y seguia bagando por las calles, hasta que llegue a un callejon, de pronto dos hombres aparecieron y me rodearon._**

**_Trataron de atacarme, pero no sabian que yo tenia enrtrenamiento, así que me defendi, debo admitir que dieron pelea, lo que no sabia era que abia uno mas escondido y me tomo por sorpresa, me dio un fuerte golpe por la espalda y me sujeto por detras, claranente sus inteciones no eran buenas, y justo cuando parecia ser mi fin, un hombre encapuchado peleo contra ellos salvandome y me dijo._**

**???**\- buscas Kamartash? cierto? acompañame.

**_Con aquel ataque que sufri, no podia confiar en nadie así que le pregunte._**

**Kim Possible**\- quien eres y por que deberia confiar en tí.

**Mordo**\- me disculpo, mi nombre es Mordo, puedes confiar en mi, te salve la vida, relájate.

**_No tenia muchas opciones así que lo segui._**

**_En el camino me dijo._**

**Mordo**\- Ancestral me envio para buscarte, sabe que quieres respuestas de algo que te sucedio, no es cierto?

**Kim Possible**\- sí, es cierto, tengo que saber como acabé en este lugar.

**Mordo**\- no te preocupes, te ayudara a entender lo que paso.

**_Media hora de caminata después, llegamos a una casa un poco rustica, entramos y Mordo me dijo._**

**Mordo**\- has las preguntas concretas y deja que te explique todo lo que paso, trata de no asustarte con sus respuestas... ve, te esta esperando.

**_Las palabras de Mordo dejaron a Kim un poco nerviosa, pero le agradecio por traerla._**

**Kim Possible**\- buuueno... gracias por traerme Mordo.

**Mordo**\- fue un placer.

**_Kim siguio su camino y llego a un salon grande donde vio a un señor de edad y apariencia asiatica, Kim creyo que el era Ancestral._**

**_Sin darce cuenta de que alguien le servia un te, saludo a quien creyo era Ancestral._**

**Kim Possible**\- es un honor conocer a Ancestral.

**_Pero en aquel momento quien le servia el te, levanto la mirada umy dijo._**

**Ancestral**\- el placer es todo mio.

**_Al ver quien le respondio y que el señor se fuera, vio que Ancestral resulto ser una mujer, pero solo un pensamiento rondava en la cabeza de Kim._**

**Kim Possible**\- _Ancestral es una mujer y además... es calva._

**_Cuando Kim queria habrir la boca para hablar, Ancestral se adelanto._**

**Ancestral**\- buscas respuestas, en especial del reciente acontecimiento, es decir como termnaste aquí, o mejor dicho en otro universo.

**Cuando Ancestral dijo: "otro universo" me quede atonita.**

**Kim Possible**\- como... que otro universo.

**_Ancestral me explicaria lo que en realidad paso y qie significa el multiverso._**

**Ancestral**\- veras, en este mundo existe en el vasto multiverso, mundos donde cada cosa es distinta a la otra, pero con algunas similitudes y también existen universos a los cuales nada ni nadie puede entrar sus portales estan totalmente sellados, nimguna emtidad sea dios, celestial o un ser supremo puede abrirlas.

Resulta algo imposible que tu ayas terminado en este universo.

**_Con la explicación, slo habia una pregunta cuya respuesta me dejo helada._**

**Kim Possible**\- y entonces, hay alguna posibilidad de que yo regrese a mi mundo?

**A****ncestral**\- me temo, que no podras volver, estas varada aqui.

**_Me qu__ede sin habla, pesar que ya no podria ver a mis padre y hermanos, ver a mi mejor amigo Ron, además que seguramente ellos piensan que estoy muerta y no hay forma alguna de decirles que sigo viva._**

**_Ancestral _****_dejo que me quexe por un tiempo y si queria aprender de las artes de la hechiceria._**

**_Minutos ma tarde_**

**_Mordo me llevo a una habitación._****Mordo**\- descansa, date un baño y medita.

**_Despuès me dio un pequeño papel que tenia escrito: "Shambala"_**

**Kim Possible**\- que es esto?

**Mordo**\- la contraseña del Wi-fi... aqui no somos salvajes.

**_Me quede uno meses en Kamartash,_****_hasta que vi unos videos en la red, de héroes que se hacían llamar los Vengadores._****_poco despues vi que una organisación, llamada S.H.I.E.L.D fue desmantelada ya que existian infiltrados de Hydra._**

**_L_****_os documentos secretos fueron puestos a la luz y encontre infornación de alguien llamado Nik Fury_**, **_quizá él podría ayudarme, prepare mis cosa y fui en su busqueda, me despedi de Ancestral y Mordo, ellos me decearon buen viaje._**

**_Espero que el pueda ayudarme._**

**_Bueno chicos espero les haya gustado, esta historia re subida._**

**_Por cierto, tendra mescla de los comics de marvel y las peliculas del UCM._**

**_Hasta otro capítulo._**


End file.
